Doctor To Patient
by Liayso
Summary: Just some drabbles of Dr. Sara Tancredi interacting with the many different inmates of Fox River. Each chapter will feature a different character. Current Patient: Two patients today: David Apolskis AKA Tweener and John Abruzzi
1. Fernando Sucre

**Title: **Doctor To Patient

**Author:** Liayso

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prison Break, its characters, etc. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

**Summary:**Just some drabbles of Dr. Sara Tancredi interacting with the many different inmates of Fox River. Each chapter will feature a different character.

**A/N:** Hello there! I just thought that we don't see Sara interacting with the other prisoners besides Michael enough, so I thought I would write something with her and other characters for a change. And yes, I am still working on Continuation, don't worry! First up is Fernando Sucre!

* * *

Doctor Sara Tancredi looked down at the medical chart on the table as she scribbled down notes concerning her current patient, Fernando Sucre. She was giving him a simple checkup, a normal procedure that needed to be performed with all prisoners every once in awhile. 

"Hey Doc," Sucre's thick voice pierced the silence of the infirmary.

Not looking up from his file, she replied, "Yes, Fernando?"

"What do you think of the word 'Passion'?"

Sara looked up at the Puerto Rican inmate with a quizzical look on her face. It was just an out of the blue sort of question. She just never expected an inmate to ask her a question concerning vocabulary.

Sensing her confusion, Sucre thought he should explain. "I just proposed to my girl in a letter using 'passion' as a word for love."

Sara gave him a smile of disbelief. "You proposed in a letter? Why not face to face?"

Sucre rolled his eyes in annoyance. "This place ain't the most romantic spot."

Sara nodded in agreement and understanding. She also took note how his words seemed to have been repeated elsewhere

"But seriously, what do you think of the word, Doc?" Sucre asked once again, wanting to get a woman's opinion.

"I honestly believe that you should have just stuck with 'love.' It's simple, universal, and gets the point right across." Sara folded up his file. They were just about done with the check up. "When I hear the word 'passion,' I think of some fruit drink or something," she said with a small chuckle.

Sara looked up from the file to see a flash of worry cross her patient's face and she immediately regrets her words.

"But that's just me," she said kind of hastily. "I bet your girlfriend will like 'passion' just fine," Sara said trying to assuage Sucre's worries, but failing miserably.

"Let me rephrase what I said," Sara said, taking a deep breath. "I bet your girlfriend will say yes, passion or no passion." She gave him a sheepish smile.

But Sucre wasn't totally convinced. He sat in his chair, biting his bottom lip, his gaze fixed on the ground.

Sara's smile faded. She didn't know how to handle a situation like this. Hell, she hadn't been in an intimate relationship for long while now. But she couldn't just let her patient go, knowing that she caused his doubt.

"Fernando, look at me." He complied. "How long have you've been incarcerated at Fox River?"

Sucre rolled his eyes up so that his irises were almost touching his eyelids and held them there. It was as if he was trying to look into his brain for the answer. He then focused his eyes back down to his fingers counting them off one by one.

"About eight years now." Sucre turned his gaze back to the doctor asking, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, you and your girlfriend began dating before you came here, am I correct?" Sucre nodded. "Well, the fact that she's stood by you for the past eight years leads me to believe that she'll stand by you for the rest of her life." Sara gives Sucre a small smile. "It takes a lot of love, loyalty, and devotion for someone to stick with someone for so long. She'll say yes."

Sucre lowered his gaze back down, still a little unsure, but Sara saw his body relax a bit. She suddenly heard the door creak open. It was Nurse Katie.

"We got a prisoner here with a shank stuck in his arm."

Sara nodded at her nurse. "I'll be there in a sec." She pulled off her latex gloves and slipped on a new pair. Before walking out the door, she stopped and glanced back at Sucre.

"I wish you the best of luck, Fernando," Sara said, a last attempt to rid him of his worries and doubt.

"Thanks Doc," Sucre mumbled softly, giving her a small smile.

Sara nodded and walked out, preparing herself for the task of pulling yet another shank out of a prisoner.

-

Sara walked beside C.O. Mack as she made her way to the infirmary along the wired fence.

"Hey Doc!"

Sara stopped and turned to her left to see Fernando Sucre walking up to the fence. She turned back to Mack and said, "Give me a minute, please." She walked up to the fence to meet Sucre.

"What is it Fernando? Are feeling all right?" she asked, but then she took note that he was practically beaming, so nothing was wrong apparently.

Sucre couldn't contain his happiness. A big grin was on his face. "You were right. She said yes!"

Sara smiled in response. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, in sixteen more months, I'm gonna be a married man! You're invited to the wedding, ya know."

Sara laughed. "Be sure to mail me the invitation then."

C.O. Mack whistled for Sara to come back. She did have a schedule to maintain.

"Well, I better get back to work."

Sucre nodded and waved goodbye. Sara waved back as she walked to Mack and they continued their trek to the infirmary.

"Would you actually go to his wedding if he sent you an invitation?" he asked.

Sara stopped and stared him down. "Yes, I would." She then continued walking, a small smile on her lips. She was happy for her patient.


	2. Seth Hoffner AKA Cherry

**Title: **Doctor To Patient

**Author:** Liayso

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prison Break, its characters, etc. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

**Summary:** Just some drabbles of Dr. Sara Tancredi interacting with the many different inmates of Fox River. Each chapter will feature a different character.

**A/N:** Hello again! Thank you **ssoko** and **Lydia **for reviewing! I'm sorry, but I won't be doing a chapter with Michael, at least not for awhile. We already see him interacting with Sara on the show, and the whole point of this fic is to show Sara with the other inmates. I am a Michael/Sara shipper, but I kinda want to see her seperate from him for awhile.

This chapter is dedicated to Seth "Cherry" Hoffner. If you don't remember him, he's the one that hanged himself in A-Wing.

* * *

Dr. Sara Tancredi walked into the exam room, pen in her mouth and a whole bunch of files in her hands. The top file belonged to the patient sitting quietly in a chair. Sara set the files down on her desk and picked up the top one labeled, "Hoffner, Seth."

Pulling the pen from her mouth, Sara warmly said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Hoffner." She sat down in front of him, opening his file. "This will be just a checkup, a procedure all new inmates go through when they first arrive at Fox River."

Seth nodded in understanding, not saying a word. Sara was going to check his blood pressure first. As she wrapped the device around Seth's arm, Sara noticed that he was staring at the thing as if he was imagining something else wrapping itself around that skinny arm of his. That something must scare him because she sees fear in his eyes.

"It's okay, Seth," Sara gently spoke to the young boy in front of her, "this is just like any other checkup you would have at the doctor's."

Seth once again nodded and his body relaxed a bit. The checkup continued in complete silence, which was unusual for Sara because most inmates were quite talkative during checkups, throwing out all sorts of innuendo and flirtation. She took a look at Seth. No, this one wasn't like the other inmates. He was shy, timid, and quiet. It made her wonder why a kid like him was here at Fox River. He didn't belong, he didn't fit.

"Dr. Tancredi?"

Sara was caught by surprised when Seth spoke. His voice was exactly how she imagined it to be, soft and shy. "Yes?"

"Do you ever regret doing something?"

"Everyone has something they regret," Sara replied as she scribbled down notes on his file. The checkup was almost done. She looked back up at him, seeing guilt in those meek eyes of his. "Do you regret stealing that car and kidnapping that kid?"

"I didn't mean to kidnap the kid, I was just..." Seth started, but then stopped. He couldn't come up with a justification for his actions.

Sara took a good look at Seth "Cherry" Hoffner. He wasn't a bad kid. She could tell he was a decent person that just made a bad decision, that's all. He would leave Fox River on account of good behavior and grow up to be a good man, assuming that he remained alive long enough to reach parole. Worry hit the pit of Sara's stomach. She worried that Seth would become someone's bitch, like most inmates such as himself usually become. Oh if she only knew.

There was a knock on the open door of the exam room. Both red heads looked up to se Bellick standing in the doorway. "You about done, Doc?"

"Yes." Sara turned back to Seth. "You may go now."

Seth nodded and slowly stood up. He seemed reluctant to go back to A-Wing, back to his cell. Sara looked down at his file once again, writing down the last bit of information required. Then something on his papers caught her eye and she suddenly realized why Seth Hoffner was so afraid, so scared of going back to Gen Pop.

"Officer Bellick, may I have a word with you before you take the inmate back to his cell?" Sara called out sternly to his fat back.

Bellick rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Doncha got a schedule to maintain?"

"It will only take a second." Sara motioned for Seth to remain just outside. Once he was outside and out of earshot, she began to stare Bellick down. "I just want to know why you would assign someone like Seth Hoffner to a cell with Theodore Bagwell."

Bellick's mouth curled into a smirk. "It was the only place open, Doc."

Sara glared at him with fury. "How could you put a kid in a cell with such a man?"

Bellick's anger rivaled hers. "He ain't a kid; he's a criminal, just like the rest of 'em. It's time you start seeing that." And with that, Bellick stalked out of the room and grabbed Seth's arm roughly, dragging him out of the infirmary.

Sara scowled at his retreating form. But Nurse Katie's voice interrupted her anger moment.

"Sara, we got a stab wound over here!"

Sara pushed her anger at Bellick and worry for Seth to the back of her mind. She needed a clear head to be able to work on the injured prisoner.

-

Sara let out a distressful sigh. The amount of paperwork she had to complete was ridiculous! It was all because of the riot; many had been killed and injured during the riot and all of that had to be recorded and filed. She was tapping her pen on her desk as she read over a file when she heard a knock at her door. It was Katie.

"Yes?" Sara asked.

"I just thought you should know that Seth Hoffner just hanged himself down at A-Wing... since you saw him only a few days ago."

Sara's eyes widened in surprised, but then she looked down back to her paperwork. "Thank you for telling me, Katie," she said softly. Katie nodded and left.

Sara gripped her pen tightly. She was angry at Bellick for assigning Seth to T-Bag's Cell. She was angry at T-Bag for driving Seth to suicide. Hell, she was angry at the prosecutor who had been ruthless and harsh during Seth's trial, landing him at Fox River in the first place.

But most of all, Sara was angry at herself for not doing anything to prevent what had happened from happening.

"_Do you ever regret doing something?"_

Seth's timid voice filled her head. Sara answered back in a soft whisper, "I regret not helping you when I could have."

Water pooled at the bottom of her eyelids. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Sara furiously rubbed at her eyes. She couldn't let the others see her like this, especially not the inmates. Any sign of weakness in here left you open to attack and predation; that she learned from the riot... and also from Seth.

Sara let out a sad sigh and continued her paperwork. Soon she would have to fill out the paperwork for Seth Hoffner as well.


	3. Theodore Bagwell AKA TBag

**Title: **Doctor To Patient 

**Author:** Liayso

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prison Break, its characters, etc. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

**Summary:** Just some drabbles of Dr. Sara Tancredi interacting with the many different inmates of Fox River. Each chapter will feature a different character.

**A/N:** Again, thank you for the reviews. And I'm glad you guys are getting all the Michael/Sara undertones/subtext in the chapters. lol I love those two together! Anyway, this chapter features T-Bag, because Lucy Scofield requested it! It takes place shortly after Michael whacks T-Bag in the leg. Enjoy!

* * *

Sara stepped out of one of the exam rooms. She had just finished a large gash on an inmate's forehead. He had gotten into a scuffle with another inmate. The other inmate was lucky enough to leave that fight with his life. Sara walked up to Katie's desk.

"Who's my next appointment?" she asked, plucking a clipboard off the desk.

"Theodore Bagwell, he's waiting for you in there." Katie pointed to another exam room where through the window you could see T-Bag sitting on top of the exam table.

Sara frowned. She had not wanted to see T-Bag so soon after Seth's suicide. But she had a job to do. Taking a deep breath, Sara proceeded to enter the exam room where T-Bag waited. When she entered, T-Bag's face twisted into that crocodile grin of his.

"G'morning Doc," he greeted with that southern drawl of his.

"Mr. Bagwell, it seems like you're in here ever other week with some kind of injury." Sara placed her clipboard on her desk.

"I like seein' your pretty face, Doc."

Sara leaned on her desk and crossed her arms in annoyance. "What is it this time?"

"My knee, if you please."

"Okay, roll up your pant leg and I'll take a look," Sara said, slipping on a pair of latex gloves.

"How 'bout I just take off my pants for ya?" T-Bag purred.

Sara glared at him. "How 'bout you just do as I ask?"

T-Bag chuckled, but complied. Sara took a good look at his knee. A large purple and blue bruise was forming on his leg. She gently touched and prodded it and when T-Bag let out a small hiss of pain, Sara couldn't help but grin slightly.

"This is quite a large bruise. Where did you get it from?" She asked.

"I fell." Just like all the other inmates, T-Bag lied about his injury.

"Well, it doesn't seem serious, nothing's broken at least." She rubbed some ointment on it. "I want you to stay off it for awhile to give it some time to heal." Sara gave his knee a final squeeze before going to stand by her desk.

T-Bag let out another hiss of pain. "Doc, you should watch where you put your hands."

"No,_ you_ should watch where you put your hands." T-Bag eyed her in a funny way, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Sara simply said one name. "Seth Hoffner."

T-Bag's face twisted into that grin of his. "Oh, so that's what you're so snippy about today." He chuckled as he rolled his pant leg back down. "I don't know why you're so angry, Doc. It's not like I tied the sheet around his neck."

"Oh, but you did." Sara leaned on the desk and stared at him sternly. She crossed her arms once again. "You may have not done it physically, but I know you're responsible for his suicide. Everyone does."

"Yeah, and what are they gonna do about it?"

"It looks like someone already has." She motioned with her chin to his injured knee and grinned.

T-Bag growled in annoyance and got up to leave the exam room. Sara called out after him.

"Mr. Bagwell, if I find out that you are harassing anymore of the younger inmates, I will do something about it."

T-Bag smirked at her. "Don't worry about it, Doc. I've got other things on my mind these days." And with that he walked out.

Sara frowned after him. She didn't like the tone of voice T-Bag had. It worried her. He was up to something. But then again, aren't they all up to something?


	4. David Aposkis AKA Tweener

Title: Doctor To Patient

Author: Liayso

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. Period.

Summary: Sara thinks the way Tweener acts out in the yard is a bit too much and gives him some advice.  
Author's Notes: I suck at writing Tweener. But at least I tried. this takes place shortly after his little seizure.

* * *

Dr. Sara Tancredi walked into the infirmary exam room where David "Tweener" Apolskis was sitting, fingertips tapping the table. His head bobbed to a silent rap beat that only he could hear. Sara smiled in amusement. She coughed to get his attention.

"S'up Doc," Tweener said, snapping out of his little daydream of stardom.

"Good morning, David." Sara pulled up a chair next to him and opened his file.

"So, Bellick told me you wanted to see me?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, see if you're feeling well."

"I feel fine, Doc."

"Okay," Sara paused before continuing, "So I shouldn't be expecting anymore fake seizures from you any time soon?"

Tweener froze up. _Busted!_

Sara's eyes became stern "All of your tests show me that there was nothing wrong with you." She folded up his file and tossed it onto her desk. "This is a prison, Mr. Apolskis. Inmates are getting hurt and sick left and right. And my schedule is busy enough as it is. I don't appreciate it when prisoners waste my time."

Tweener remained silent. He tried to avoid Dr. Sara's eyes, but he would glance back to check if her admonishing stare had faltered.

Nope, she still looked annoyed.

"David, you're not in trouble. I just want to know what reasons you had to fake a seizure."

He was still silent. Sara let out a frustrated sigh. It would make her job a lot easier if her patients were truthful with her for once. But then again they didn't trust her and she couldn't afford to trust them.

"Did you want to get out of the yard? Are the other inmates harassing you?" Sara asked carefully, remembering Seth Hoffner.

Tweener bit his bottom lip and began to fidget in his chair.

"Because if that's the case, I could maybe put in a word with the Warden..."

Tweener stopped fidgeting and became all defensive. "What are you, my mom? Look Doc, I don't need no woman to fight my battles."

Sara was tempted to point out the double negative in his reply, but decided against it. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help."

Sara rolled her eyes. David Apolskis was no Seth Hoffner.

"It's just I've seen the way you act out in the yard, walking to the infirmary. You kind of come on to the other inmates too strongly." She paused and took a deep breath. "That kind of behavior makes you a target for them. They don't like it when the new guy tries to bring themselves up so quickly.

"It's like high school. The new kid wants to fit in and then tries to force himself into groups, but that won't work. You have to just let things flow and eventually you'll find your place. Hopefully it's a relatively good place, at least for prison."

Tweener slightly laughed through his nose. "I guess all the whining me and my friends did on how school was like prison wasn't so off."

Sara shrugged. "The only differences are that the people here are older, you don't get to go home after seven hours, and you're more likely to get killed here."

"The last one ain't so different in some neighborhoods."

Sara nodded in agreement.

"I haven't been at Fox River for too long," Sara began, "but I've seen many young inmates like you come here with this macho-tough guy mask on and within a week's time they're either in Ad-Seg as a rape victim or in critical condition or they're dead."

Tweener nodded. Her words were the truth.

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is to just be careful. You don't want to appear weak, but you also don't want to draw a lot of attention to yourself."

Tweener nodded again. He was beginning to get that.

"And you can't always trust the other inmates."

"Yeah, I know. A lot don't keep their word," he said frowning. Tweener paused for a second. "Ya' know, I'm sorry about the seizure thing."

"Are you going to tell me about that?"

"Was doin' a favor for someone, but he didn't return it."

"See? And it's not just the prisoners; you have to be careful with the guards too." Sara sighed. "I'll let this pass this time, but I better not see you back in here unless you're actually sick or hurt." Sara smiled at him. "And let's hope that you would be in here because you're ill."

Tweener nodded. "So, can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Tweener stood up from his seat and walked to the door. Sara rolled her chair on over to her desk and began pulling out some paperwork. David was about to reach for the door handle but then turned back to face the red head. "Hey Doc?"

Sara looked up. "Yes, David?"

"Catch."

Tweener tossed something at her and on instinct Sara caught it with both her hands. She un-cupped her palms to reveal her silver bracelet, the one she usually wore. Sara looked down at her bare wrist. She hadn't noticed it was missing. She looked up at Tweener with an incredulous look on her face.

He just grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You were so easy."

Sara gave him a look of disappointment, but then just laughed it off. At least he gave it back.


	5. John Abruzzi

Title: Doctor to Patient  
Characters: Sara, John Abruzzi  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A man like John Abruzzi shouldn't be bleeding like that.  
Author's Notes: This fic is about what Sara thought when she found out that Abruzzi had been shanked and when she was bringing him to the helicopter. Feedback is appreciated!

* * *

It was all a blur.

One minute Sara was sitting in the infirmary, and the next minute she was running through the yards of Fox River, bloody palm pressed up against John Abruzzi's neck, trying to stop the flow of crimson liquid out of the wound he had.

She had been on her break at the time, chatting away with Katie, when a C.O. burst into the room, radio in hand, saying that they needed her down by the shed. An inmate had had his throat slashed right open. Sara quickly slipped on a pair of latex gloves, asking who it was. She was shocked to learn that the shanked prisoner was John Abruzzi.

As she, Katie, and a pair of C.O.'s rushed down to the shed in the prison yard, Sara couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened. It didn't make sense. How could a man like John Abruzzi, who's both revered and feared throughout the prison, be a victim of a shank attack? It just did not make sense at all.

John always carried himself with regality, force, and authority. She had many patients come into her infirmary with injuries inflicted upon them by his hands. She never imagined that he would be on the receiving end of a shank.

She almost hoped that he would never be on the receiving end of a shank. Sara was one of the few that revered him instead of feared him. It was because he had always treated her kindly and with respect. During his checkups, he would always talk about his wife and two little kids and how he wished he could see them more often. It was during those times that Sara realized that beneath all the murder and grease, there was a good man, or at least a loving father. Something Sara felt like she lacked.

So she couldn't help but have her vision be blurred with a few little tears when she saw all that red blood gush from the wound in his neck. They were tears of sadness, confusion, and desperation. There was so much blood. The more it came out, the more she wanted to cry because she wanted to stop it but couldn't. A man like John Abruzzi shouldn't be bleeding like that.

She pleaded and urged John to 'stay with her' and 'keep breathing' as she rolled him on a stretcher towards the helicopter that would take him to his last chance at salvation. There was nothing she could do for him and she hoped that the people at Chicago could, but she knew that there was a slim chance for his survival. It made her eyes even more blurry with water droplets knowing this.

As she watched the helicopter fly away and blow up dirt into the air, Sara couldn't help but feel like the last fifteen minutes were just a blur.

She looked down at her blood-soaked gloves.

Just a giant red blur.


End file.
